psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Truely Unknown
Welcom Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Truely Unknown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dragon511 (Talk) 18:35, August 10, 2012 Explain. -Dragon511 (Talk) 18:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) yes, I am a dark user. Are you one too? GumBall123 (talk) 15:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ki is fine. -Dragon511 (Talk) 18:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Truely what is going on please tell me TheMasterBeliever (talk) 00:53, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you i'm going to blog about this TheMasterBeliever (talk) 23:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) So truely do you think Anonymous is bad please tell me TheMasterBeliever (talk) 23:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me so how do you feel about xSCENEx leaving please tell me TheMasterBeliever (talk) 23:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) This is what he wrote Hello, Truely. It's not going to be posted anymore in this wiki. I've left the wiki and joined myTK. There I will post the restly stuff about my project. (Before you ask: Yes, I'm working on the reality project again). 1 day ago by XSCENEx JOIN THE CHAT!!! PLEASE JOIN THE CHAT! IT'S DAMN IMPORTANT! IT'S ABOUT TAREK701 AND A NEW WORLD ORDER ORGANISATION!! XSCENEx (talk) 12:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Come now in chat. XSCENEx (talk) 14:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) chi and ki arent diffrent energy. ki is just another way of typing/writing chi. Vegeta8370 (talk) 22:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) + ive never heard of light matter, i didnt even find it on google. The WishMaster Versions Hey Truely I can't bring out the other versions because it will give other people the advantage to gain more wishes or kill someone and you don't want that right. I hope that you will understand. Hey tell you what I will give you and Electron version 1.0 once you find me at Chat just be very patient ok. TheMasterBeliever (talk) 02:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome Hope I will see you at Chat. i'll try to get on at 8:00 pm today and help.you with it k Hfim12 (talk) 14:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to tell electron ok TheMasterBeliever (talk) 01:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey here you go good luck TheMasterBeliever (talk) 00:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude sorry if I didn't talk to you I will try to talk to you tommorow TheMasterBeliever (talk) 23:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The Founders of This site http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jimbo_Wales http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Angela these are the founders of this wonderful site. TheMasterBeliever (talk) 03:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC Why? Hey truely why did you delete part of my tychokinesis page on Vegeta's wiki? Hey truely don't ever think I'm leaving psiwiki ok TheMasterBeliever (talk) 01:00, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I am waiting on the chat, as usual. EcOlOgY (talk) 20:47, October 25, 2012 (UTC) GET ON FACEBOOK THIS IS VEGETA GET ON FACEBOOK Lol, I was joking about that. XDDD Got ya. GumBall123 (talk) 20:21, November 27, 2012 (UTC) dear master unknown i was just wondering when we will be start my psi manipulation your student Kayuga (Raven) IF U SEE THIS GET ON FACEBOOK BAD NEWS AND SOME BULLL**** Ice dragon83 (talk) 00:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) hey this is kayuga (Raven) and i am still doing this breathing technique for the psi manipulation and i was wondering if you have any advise thanks~Kayuga AKA Raven